This proposal is on the development of feeding in Gallus gallus chicks. We have evidence from pilot experiments that the development of feeding in newly hatched chicks is strongly influenced by interactions with the parent and siblings. We propose a series of experiments that are designed to investigate those interactions that influence the development of food recognition abilities. The study will cover the effects of social facilitation and observational learning under different social conditions. By varying the nature of the contact between the experimental chicks and social companions we will separate the effects of nonspecific stimulation, of stimulation that provides specific cues on the identity of food objects and of direct physical interactions with companions. We will then determine the effects of group size and group composition on the initiation of feeding.